


I'm Coming Home

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Concerts, Cute, Dad - Freeform, Ellen show, Famous Blaine, Famous Kurt, Funny, M/M, Parents, Rich - Freeform, Sad, Touring, Video, father - Freeform, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: Blaine has been on tour for the last four months and misses his family terribly. During his interview on The Ellen Show, he is surprised with a video of his husband and little girl. He hopes he can hold it together and not cry on global television. Klaine





	

**Hey guys!**

**So I have been watching Ellen way too much during my holidays. This is what I came up with.**

**Love Squiggle xoxo.**

* * *

Standing backstage Blaine waited patiently as the makeup artist applied the finishing touches to his face, correcting any shine and making sure every hair was in place. The celebrity was too busy staring adoringly at a cute photo of his husband and their two year old daughter on his phone before he went onstage. When his manager said that he had an interview on The Ellen Show, he was ecstatic. Blaine had been on the show two times previously and had enjoyed it immensely. The crowd always welcomed him warmly and even though some of the questions that the host asked were embarrassing, he always left with a smile on his face.

The backstage manager was gesturing for him to go as Ellen introduced him, he took a deep breath, plastered on his bright smile, with one last longing look at his phone he pocketed it. The celebrity energetically walked out, waving to the audience and dancing along to the music they played, his current hit single. No matter how famous he became, it would always be strange to him to hear his voice in song. Once he arrived in front of the host, they hugged briefly before sitting down in their chairs. Blaine was still smiling widely as he had when he first walked out.

"Hi Blaine," said Ellen with a laugh as she took in how excited he was.

"Hi Ellen," Blaine said as he placed his hands on his knees and lean forward ever so slightly.

"You have such a great energy about you, the crowd loves you and I love having you here."

"Well I'm excited to be here!" the crowd cheered loudly at his response, making him grin widely. Ellen went on to ask him about his new album and some of the songs that were on it. Blaine responded by telling her that he had broken the CD into two sections, the first half more of his pop songs with electronic beat while the other half was constructed with his ballads and slower songs. The crowd responded well to everything that they talked about, applauding and cheering when they heard something they liked. Ellen and Blaine spoke about some general things for a while before the host inquired about his international tour.

"So Blaine, you have been touring around the country for three months now?"

"Four actually," Blaine corrected, "it's such an amazing experience getting to meet my fans and perform for them. Everyone has been so lovely and I'm glad that I have the chance to share my music with them."

"A few other celebrities have joined you out on the road I heard?"

"In Nashville Taylor Swift came and sang a few songs and Bruno Mars also performed in LA with my band and I. Lady Gaga wanted to do a show together but she had to cancel at the last moment. But the whole tour has been a blast there is only a month left!" Blaine exclaimed while pictures of said performers appeared on the TV screens behind them.

"It must be hard leaving behind your husband and little girl, Chanel, while you are touring the globe?" Ellen stated as a photo appeared on the big screen. It was a photo Kurt had taken once on a lazy Sunday morning, they were cuddled together in bed with their daughter laying between them, all smiling up at the camera. It was extremely cute, confirmed by the 'awe's' of the audience, Blaine briefly wondered how they had managed to get that photo but he knew with the fame and fortune that came with being a celebrity, privacy was limited. It didn't help that Blaine was missing his family vehemently and that he hadn't seen them in person for two months now. He laughed lightly, deflecting his feelings and focused on putting on a good show.

"It's tough, I won't lie. But I try to talk or Skype with them at least a few times a week, but it's hard with Kurt working crazy hours at his fashion company 'H&A Designs' which is who I am wearing now," Blaine told as he stood up and twirled slowly to the cheer of the audience, showing off his dark denim jeans, grey oxford shirt with black stripe cultivate and collar and light grey fatigue jacket over it. His husband insisted that with the sharp, straight lines of the shirt and pants, the jacket would give him an edgier look. Still being sophisticated and put together without looking like he tried too hard, an effortless charm. He sat back down and continued where he left off. "Plus I feel like I'm missing out on seeing my daughter in such a vital time in her life, but when the tour is over I'll be taking a few weeks off to relax and just be with my family."

They continued to talk for a while, the host enjoying herself as she asked a few embarrassing questions which made Blaine blush and laugh as he tried to answer the questions in a dignified manner but failing as the host kept teasing him. They discussed other things concerning his tour and if he had anything new he was working on.

A few minutes passed before she turned to him. "So Blaine as you might know, I'm quite a fan of cute animal videos, I was sent this one yesterday by a fan in Australia." They turned to the screen and watched a video called 'World's best cat toy', laughing as the cat was so easily amused by its toy, then watching another video of a red panda rolling around in the snow.

"Our last video was sent to us by a viewer in New York, Blaine tell us if you have seen this one." Ellen said. The singer turned back to the screen to watch, it was muffled and blurry at the start. As he watched and the room came into view, he knew that picture hanging above that bed, the camera moved into the reflection of a mirror and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. Standing there was his husband, looking as beautiful as ever and perched on his hip was their daughter, her short hair in tiny pig tails with little bows around the base. He recognized that she was in the pink princess dress he had bought for her in China. If he was to look over at Ellen, he would have saw her knowing smile but he was too focused on the screen and urging himself not to cry. Kurt was smiling brightly and Blaine would do anything just to kiss him right now, they hadn't spoken in three days or Skyped in a week due to their schedules. When Kurt would be getting home, he would have to bath Chanel, feed her, play with her and put her down for bed. At that time of night Blaine would be preparing for his concert or interviews depending on the day, by the time he would finish it would be well after twelve o'clock and he knew that his husband would be asleep and always woke up at five thirty, so there was no time.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said as he adjusted Chanel on his hip.

"Hi Daddy," her sweet voice chimed in excitedly as she waved, the audience awed at her cuteness.

"We have been missing you like crazy and hope that you have had fun on your tour. We can't wait for you to come home, Chanel says that I can't do they voices as well as you do when I read her a story at night." Blaine laughed at that, Kurt was always telling him that he got too energetic when he read and would keep their daughter up because she was too excited to sleep.

"It's been so quiet without you here, I sometimes lay awake at night, thinking that you are going to bust in singing or start playing your guitar but then I remember you aren't here." _Don't you dare cry, you can cry backstage after this interview is over._ "It's been hard, especially when I have to explain to Chanel that no, Daddy won't be coming home tonight or that Daddy can't tuck you. But I tell her that you love her and that you will be home soon. I'm sorry we couldn't come and see you on The Ellen show, things are really busy at work and I couldn't get away. We'll be here waiting when your tour is finished and we can stay home and watch Disney movies with Chanel that I know secretly are your favourite movies." The crowd laughing as well as he did, discreetly wiping away a tear. Kurt turned to Chanel, lightly adjusting her bows as he smiled at her.

"Do you want to say anything, munchkin?"

"Bye Daddy, love you!" Chanel said, her adorable voice tearing at Blaine's heartstrings. They both waved and blew a kiss before the video ended. The celebrity knew he was going to get a copy of that video and watch it on repeat. Chanel was growing so fast and he was missing it.

He struggled through the rest of the interview but held it together. Ellen announced that after the break he would be coming back and performing his new single. They conversed when they went to commercial, apologising that they shouldn't have sprung the video on him. He smiled, assured her it was fine and went backstage to get ready. He pulled out his phone and typed out the words he had been longing to say.

**To Kurt:**

**I'm coming home.**

* * *

**So if this gets enough response, I might consider turning it into a two shot!**


End file.
